


Snow Angels

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Polydinweek 2k17 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Final day, M/M, One innuendo, Playing in the Snow, PolydinWeek2k17, Weather, after the war, snow ball fight, zarkon and lotor are defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: When the war is over and Lotor and Zarkon are defeated, the castle’s scanner finds a planet that has a winter season. The paladins go to said planet dressed in winter clothes, they have fun playing in the snow.Day Seven: Weather.





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> It’s overrrrr, my suffering is overrrrrrr.
> 
> Final entry for [this](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe) server.

It was calm on the battle front, Zarkon and Lotor had recently fallen and the empire was currently being run by Allura, Coran and the Blade. But instead of the galran empire it turned into the voltron empire, the united the galra’s and the voltron allies together.

Some galrans still rebelled against the voltron empire but they weren’t affecting anything, luckily Allura and Coran were mostly able to stay on the castle. 

So when the castle’s scanners picked up a planet that was similar to earth, they were able to ask Allura if they could land there. Not having seen snow since they were taken away from earth by blue.

Allura had accepted the idea and the landed on the planet the following day, everyone was dressed with fluffy scarves and equally fluffy hats. Waterproof gloves and warm jackets were also present in their wardrobe, for which they were all grateful.

When they were all dressed in their signature colour, they went out of the castle.

Instead of regular white snow, this planet was covered in pastel coloured snow, ranging from yellow to pink. 

Keith gasped at the sight and looked around, already spotting Lance, Pidge and Matt engage in a snowball fight. While Hunk and Shiro where conversing quietly, the two were sitting near the castle.

He went over to the two and sat down next to Shiro, at that very moment a snowball hit him in the back. He turned around and saw Matt with a grin on his face “Sorry Keith~ i was trying to hit Shiro”.

Loud laughter was heard at that moment “Oooooh! You gonna get it bro”

At that moment Lance got hit in the neck by a snowball, he turned around and saw Pidge cackling “Getting it like that?!”, with a few undignified yelps and declarations of betrayal Lance started to run towards Pidge who ran away.

Matt watched his sister run away from Lance before turning back to Keith, who already stood up and was making a snowball.

“I like what Lance said but I’d rather be getting it in a different way”

As soon as Matt said that, Keith dropped his snowball. Caught of guard by the innuendo, his face turned red as he looked up at Matt.

“Throw another snowball at me and you won’t be ‘getting it’ for weeks”

Hunk stepped between the two and wrapped his arms around their shoulders “How about we just make snow angels?”


End file.
